Not Again
by yobjae
Summary: Naruto is stuck in femimine form, Tsunade and Jiraiya have ulterior motives for attracting the attention of this beautiful blond
1. Default Chapter

I don't own naruto. That's all I'm gonna say on this manner.

First naruto fic, go easy on me

**Not Again.**

Naruto was in trouble. This had happened before and this time he knew that he was in a spot of trouble. Silently cursing himself he knew of the side affects of his speciality sexy no jutsu.

_Flashback_

"_Sexy no Jutsu" bellowed Naruto, as he made his escape from the 5 hokage's office. She immediately had a nose bleed and fainted from the shock. Unknown to Naruto, the fifth, was a lover of the female species. She had had numerous and intimate moments with her assistant Shizune. Oh, and when she was especially in a sicking mode, her pig Tonton made some appearances. _

_Naruto quickly left the hokage office with the Sacred Scroll tucked in his arms._

_End Flashback_

He was trapped in his sexy no jutsu form. He still had the scroll and hid in the forest practising all the forbidden ninja techniques. He would think of a solution to his current dilemma later on. For now he had to concentrate and master the techniques, for he knew Tsunade' s anger first hand. But for now he had important work to do.

Back at the hokage office, a red faced and sweaty Tsunade wakes from her slumber. "that Naruto is going to get it, I'm have him chained and beaten" she vowed. She swiftly leaves the mountain of paper work on her desk for fresh air and time to plot her revenge.

Naruto decides that he would for the time being change his name to Sora as a disguise of sort. Sora attempts to master the shrukin kage no jutsu technique but remembers she didn't have a shrukin with her. She then leaves the safety of the forest to return to the village. "Kuso" cursed the attractive blond, as she sprinted towards the village, but remembering that she still had the clothes that Naruto wears knocks out a young lady and 'borrows' her clothes but not before blushing crimson red at the appearance of the feminine body.

Sora though, was unaware of a certain perverted man following her exploits, who was giggling like a perverted man he was. "So that's what has happened" the frog hermit murmured to himself, and he decided to get a piece of the action too.

What do you guys think?


	2. 2

A man who was sitting on the lowest step of the entrance to a building in a public  
street of Konoha, with his legs extended in such a way as to cause some in-  
convenience to passing pedestrians, was asked by a member of the Anbu to stand up, but refused to do so. Instead, he elevated his hand with the first and second fingers separated and the remaining two fingers and thumb closed across the palm in a gesture not unfamiliar within the community. The cigarette which he was smoking was retained between the erect fingers. He concluded the gesture by placing the cigarette in his mouth. This man was soon taken in for questioning, he was a suspicious fellow.

"Kukukukuku" giggled a certain perverted sennin, who was enjoying distracting the attention of the Anbu. For his target was his young and delectable student stuck in his sexy no jutsu form. After locating his target he quickly dispersed with his kage bunshi clone. His nose was gleaming with blood, but he was the author of the now infamous Icha Icha Paradise series and his control of his sex drive was exceptional.

Sora was innocently walking throuout the town of Konoha, oblivious to the attentions that she has drawn from the male population. She was busy haggling with one of the store owners for the price of shrukins and kunias. As an added incentive Sora lifts the helm of her skirt just enough to reveal her lustrous thighs with a hint of pink panties. "Ahhhh, wtf" cried the owner as he was covered in his own blood, knocked cold. Sora helped herself to the weapons and quickly sprint off, but not before colliding into a all too familiar person...

But she had also caught the attention of another certain secret pervert, Tsunade the fifth hokage. She had long admired the slim and beauty that was her student Shizure but of late her thoughts were on other more agreeable women who didn't constantly nag her or ask for favours on a continuos basis. She just happened to be travelling through her village when a blond bombshell caught her eye. Quickly she hid behind a barrel of tin cans observing the wonder and figure of the elegant blond. Quickly composing herself she decided it was time to make a move.


End file.
